


Sugar Daddy

by sweetpeachy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Lams - Freeform, Love, M/M, Money, Sex, Sugardaddy, Writing, alex is rich as hell, college kids, john is spoiled, spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeachy/pseuds/sweetpeachy
Summary: John Laurens was a poor college kid.Alexander was a rich man just a few years older who wanted someone to pamper.The two don't plan on falling in love, but when they meet online and become flirtatious, sparks fly...//hhhhh I’m bad at descriptions but follow @thesweetpeach on Wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

John's P.O.V 

 

"Peggy, I'm broke," I say as I lay on the bed of my dorm. "Like, seriously broke."

Peggy doesn't look up at me, her eyes glued to her phone. "You should go on one of those sugar daddy websites," she teases. "I hear they make lots of money there."

I gag. "Ew! I don't want some old guy giving me money for sex!"

She just shrugs. "The I guess you're broke."

I roll my eyes and pull up my computer, deciding to check it out. 

She finally looks up from her phone. "Wait, totes not actually gonna do it, are you? I was just joking!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," I say. 

I pull up a website and they immediately start asking questions including my social security number. 

No thanks.

I keep going with the websites, though I'm not sure why. 

Am I actually gonna do this? Can't I just ask my parents for money? 

No. Dad wouldn't send me a dime since I came out as gay eight before leaving for college. I was pretty much on my own. Peggy's offered to help me out since her dad is loaded, but I refuse. I've gotta do this on my own... Or with a sugar daddy. 

I finally find a website that doesn't ask for my credit card number and it Acura,let asks questions. 

How old are you looking for your sugar daddy to be? 

'20-24' I type in. Are there even sugar daddies that young? I mean, I'm only 19 and I don't wanna get with some 30-year-old. 

Peggy crawls into my bed and looks over my shoulder. "John, are you actually doing this?" She laughs.

I ignore her. 

I create my profile starting with a username. 

Johnnylovesturtles  I type

Peggy nearly spits out her Dr. Pepper from laughing. I glare. 

"You're never gonna get a sugar daddy with that username! Let me take the wheel!" She says, grabbing my laptop and changing the user to Sexyfreckles.

I gag and when she turns away to answer a text on her phone, I change it back to the original name. 

Now I have to write a bio. Fuck.

Hi, I'm John and I'm 19. I need a sugar daddy to help me pay my college tuition. 💞 

I don't know what else to write. That's as good as it's gonna get. I have to pick a profile picture now so I pick a cute one with me wearing a pastel pink shirt, trying to play the innocent card. 

Peggy looks up and smirks. "Nice."

I roll my eyes. This was stupid. As if I'm actually gonna get some-

1 message. 

Alex H: hey baby boy, I hear you need a sugar daddy? 

Peggy and I exchange glances of shock. She smirks. 

Johnnylovesturtles: Uh yeah I do

Alex H: I can help you out. 

I immediately click on this guys profile. Is that him in the picture? Damn...

I read his bio. He's only 21...

Johnnylovesyurtles: Alright...


	2. 2

The next day, John was in his college dorm all by himself. His roommate, Burr, was gone so he had the dorm all to himself. He logged into the website and saw he had a message from Alexander. 

Alex H: Hey baby boy

Johnnylovesturtles: Uh hi..

Alex H: how's your day?

Johnnylovesturtles: it's alright 

Alex H: do you think we could meet up sometime? Where do you go to college?

Johnnylovesturtles: South Carolina. 

Alex H: damn. I go to King's college in New York. We're so far away. But I can afford to meet up with you ;

Johnnylovesturtles: oh

Alex H: do you think you could send daddy a picture?

Johnnylovesturtles: don't refer to yourself as daddy. That's weird. 

Alex H: aw but I am daddy, kitten

Alex H: pictures??

Johnnylovesturtles: I have tons of pictures on my profile. Just look at those. 

Alex H: but I want some of you naked

Alex H: please kitty...

Alex H: I'm begging you

Johnnylovesturtles: don't call me kitty either. I'm not even sure I still want to do this. I'll find money another way. 

Alex H: it's cute how you play hard to get

Johnnylovesturtles: I'm not playing anything. You're annoying. 

Alex H: you won't be saying I'm annoying when I'm fucking your tiny little ass

John read the message with a blush, wondering how to respond to that. 

Johnnylovesturtles: you're a fuck boy, I can already tell. 

Alex H: first of all, you're supposed to spell it with an i. 

Alex H: fuckboi. 

Johnnylovesturtles: look, this was a mistake. Whatever you are, I don't want anything to do with you. 

Alex H: aw... you're gonna make daddy cry :'(

Johnnylovesturtles: well daddy can get over it

Alex H: there you go, baby! Already calling me daddy! 

Johnnylovesturtles: you clearly don't understand mockery. 

Alex H: back to being mean again I see

Alex H: don't worry. I'll be just as mean when I have you pinned to my bed

Johnnylovesturtles: you're a horny little guy, aren't you?

Alex H: you make me laugh. I'm not little, if you know what I mean ;)

Johnnylovesturtles: okay dude, I used to think winky faces were cool before you started using them. 

Johnnylovesturtles: now they're just creepy.   

Alex H: c'MOOOON...just one teeny tiny little booty pic for daddy

Johnnylovesturtles: this is disgusting

Alex H: you're the one who signed up for this website!

Johnnylovesturtles: well now I'm reconsidering my choices

Alex H: don't be like that...

Alex H: baby?

Alex H: baby?

Alex H: Kitty?

Read at 5:34pm. 

John smirked. That outta teach him.


	3. 3

Alex H: Good morning, kitty

Johnnylovesturtles: What did I say about calling me that?

Alex H: don't take that tone with me, mister 

Johnnylovesturtles: we're texting...how can I have a tone....you can't hear me!

Alex H: You know what I mean 

Alex H: So I was thinking... I've been awfully nice to you lately, and you need to show daddy some respect. 

Alex H: so here's the deal: you send me nudes and I send you money. If you don't hold up your end of the bargain, I'm cutting you off. 

Johnnylovesturtles: you're forcing me to send you nudes?!

Alex H: I'm not forcing you to do anything, hun. You either uphold your part of the deal or you can go ahead and find a new sugar daddy. You did sign up for a sugar daddy website after all. 

 

John sighed. Alex wasn't wrong, and he really, really needed the money. 

Johnnylovesturtles: Fine. But you have to send the money first. 

Alex H: How do I know you won't just take the money and not send me anything? 

Johnnylovesturtles: How do I know you won't just take my nudes and send me nothing? 

Alex H: look, babydoll. I'm not just looking for nudes and sex. I want someone to spoil and buy things for and to take care of. I'm not just a fuckboi.

Johnnylovesturtles: yeah I doubt it, but I'll take your word for it. 

[ Johnnylovesturtles sent an image ]

John felt terrible. He couldn't believe he'd just done that. But still...he was young. Maybe it was time to live a little bit. 

Alex H: there you go, baby boy...damn...you're so hot...and your ass...mm 

Johnnylovesturtles: you're so weird

Alex H: I'm offended! I'm not weird! I just know beauty when I see it!

Johnnylovesturtles: "Beauty." You mean sex?

Alex H: so you're saying there's a chance of us having sex?

Johnnylovesturtles: no I did not say that. You're putting words in my mouth. Or phone. Whatever. Besides, you live all the way in New York. 

Alex H: and did I not tell you I was rich? I could literally take a private jet and get there by tomorrow. 

Johnnylovesturtles: if you're so rich then why are you in college?

Alex H: I told you I'm more than just a fuckboi. I have to get my education. 

Johnnylovesturtles: right. You're probably just looking for all the people you can fuck and parties you can go to.

Alex H: correction, I was. Until I met you. I'm loyal, bby. 

[ Alex H. has taken a screenshot ]

Johnnylovesturtles: what did you just screenshot?

Alex H: that ass pic you sent. 

Johnnylovesturtles: Gross. Why?

Alex H: to fap to later. 

Once again, John rolled his eyes. 

Alex H: you're so hot...I can't wait to get you pregnant. 

Johnnylovesturtles: considering the fact that I'm a cis male, there's no scientific way possible you can get me pregnant.

Alex H: fuck biology! It's 2019!

Johnnylovesturtles: I don't think the year has anything to do with it...

Alex H: whatever

Johnnylovesturtles: well anyways I have an exam tomorrow so I'll text you later. Also my address is 129 Alli Street, South Carolina College, room 15 for whenever you wanna send that money. 

Alex H: of course. Text you later, kitten.


	4. 4

The next day, I sit at my desk at school and see a message from Alex.

Damnit...I really need to listen to the professor...there's a test tomorrow and I cannot fail it! It's the last test of the semester before summer break! Besides, what do I even care about Alex? All this is is a joke. He's just a fuckboi...

I can't fight the urge to look at my phone.

Alex H: hey baby, I got the notification on my phone. Your things should be there.

JohnnyLovesTurtles: My things?

Alex H: I may have sent you more than just money...

My eyes widen. What else could he possibly have sent me?

In college, professors usually don't care what you learn or not or whether you even show up. Their job is to teach, not to care. It's not kindergarten anymore, though I really wish it was. Life was easier when your only worry was what snack you were gonna choose that afternoon.

I get up and leave the room. If I miss the review, so be it. If I didn't already know the material, I was most likely gonna fail anyway. 

I run back to my dorm and find that I did indeed get a package addressed to me with an envelope on top.

I open the envelope first. He sent me $25,000...No. Fucking. Way.

I knew he was rich but not that rich. This would pay for more than just the semester. I could go on a shopping spree with this stuff. I'm definitely gonna call Peggy later. 

I open up the box eagerly to see that he sent me bath bombs, candles - holy fuck is that an iPhone? He sent me an iPhone X...

The gifts got a bit more...raunchy as I progressed. He sent me 5 pairs of lace thongs and 2 pairs of boy shorts.

Oh but that's not it! The fucker had the audacity to send me - get this! - a framed picture of his dick!

I hide the picture under my bed. I can't even be mad. Look at all he sent me!

Johnnylovesturtles: Thank you so much for all you sent me, daddy!

I did it. I called him daddy. I know it was weird but at the moment, I was so elated. and grateful that I would've called him master - no wait, too much kink for me there.

Alex H: you're welcome. I know it wasn't much but your gifts will get bigger over time...did you like everything?

JohnnyLovesTurtles: I loved them! 

Alex H: even the picture? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

JohnnyLovesTurtles: did you just use the Lenny face?

Alex H: not the point! answer the questionnnn

JohnnyLovesTurtles: I liked everything but the picture. It currently resides under my bed.

Alex H: aw, you're hurting my little friend's feelings! Maybe you could kiss it better?

Johnnylovesturtles: ...

Alex H: (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖) 

Johnnylovesturtles: no more Lennies!

Alex H: aw but they're fun!

Alex H: anyways I was thinking...since it's almost summer break maybe you'd want to see daddy in person.

Johnnylovesturtles: well yeah...I don't really have anywhere else to go since my parents won't let me come home

Alex H: woah what?

Johnnylovesturtles: long story short, they're homophobes and they kicked me out.

Alex H: damn I'm sorry. That's terrible. I'll take care of you.

 

Johnnylovesturtles: So you'll come down this summer...?

Alex H: already looking at houses.

Johnnylovesturtles: houses?

Alex H: yeah, I've got houses everywhere. 3 in New York, one in Alaska, 3 in Miami or maybe just 2...I forget. Anyway, I'm gonna find a South Carolina house! You can live with me!

I giggle and log off. Maybe he's actually got a sweet side to him, despite his fuckboy attitude.

I wanna see where this goes...


	5. 5

John's P.O.V

 

"So let me get this straight - or gay in your case - this guy is just gonna buy a house in South Carolina and wants you to live with him?" Peggy asks, looking at some of the yellow clothes from the rack.

I shrug. "I know it sounds sketchy, but after sending me $25,000 and an iPhone, I can't help but believe him" I say, looking at a pair of jeans.

"You can always just stay with us this summer" Peggy says putting the shirt over herself to see if it fits because she actually hates trying on clothes. "It's not like we don't have enough room."

I shake my head. "Your dad hates me."

"He does not hate you!"

"Whatever. I'm pretty sure Alex already bought the house anyway"

"Well if he turns out to be a killer or a rapist, don't say I don't warn you."

Alex H: Hey baby kitty

JohnnyLovesTurtles: I swear you get even more cringey every time we talk.

Alex H: so you're in that kind of mood

Alex H: don 't worry, babe. You won't be so moody whenever I'm bending you over the table and thrusting into you

JohnnyLovesTurtles: ew

Alex H: oh yeah? I forgot to ask about your username. You love turtles?

JohnnyLovesTurtles: isn't it obvious? I wouldn't have it in my username if I didn't 

Alex H: I'll get you a turtle, baby

JohnnyLovesTurtles: you really don't  
have to. You've done enough.

Alex H: can we call?

JohnnyLovesTurtles: like over the  
phone?

Alex H: what other kind of call is there? 

JohnnyLovesTurtles: oh okay

Alex H: I bet your voice is as sweet and cute as your ass

I blush dark red, typing in my number.  
After about 30 seconds, I see I'm getting a call from a New York number.

"H-hello?" I ask, silently cursing myself for the stutter. Oh why am I like this?

"Is that your voice? Your voice is cute!"

"Shut up...no it isn't!"

Things are so much easier when you're texting. But when you're over the phone, you don't have a full minute to think about what you're gonna day. You  
basically have to be you.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Laying on my bed...?"

"And?" He prompts.

"Talking to you?"

"And?"

"I'm not doing anything else!" 

"Damn" he sighs. "I was hoping you were gonna say something naughty. My kitty is too vanilla"

"I'm not giving you phone sex!" I blush.

"At least moan my name?" He begs.

"No!"

I feel my face turn red.

"C'mon" he says, lowering his voice a bit. It's husky and deep....and maybe kind of sexy- "Please..."

"Will it make you leave me alone?"

"It'll make me buy you a turtle"

"H-how am I supposed to moan? Like this? Alleeeex!"

He's silent on the other line.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Mm..." he moans.

"You are seriously not touching yourself  
right now!" 

"I'll call you back later, baby boy" he groans, hanging up.

I feel my face return to its normal color. 

Did I seriously just do that?

Oh well. I'd better get used to it.


	6. 6

Alex H: Hey baby boy

JohnnyLovesTurtles: Hi

Alex H: Hi, daddy*

Johnnylovesturtles: ??

Alex H: You needed to be corrected 

JohnnyLovesTurtles: fuck you

Alex H: oh don't worry kitty, I'll be fucking you before too long. I actually have my flight booked for South Carolina tomorrow.

Tomorrow? Tomorrow?! As in...the day after today'? That's tomorrow? Holy fuck.  
I didn't realize he'd be coming so soon...I guess the realization that this is actually happening is finally kicking in...

What's it like to lose your virginity? It's gotta be awkward, right? I've imagined it happening so many times but I just can't seem to picture it realistically. I guess I'll find out soon. 

 

Alex H: you still there?

JohnnyLovesTurtles: Yeah. I'm here

Alex H: can you send a pic?!

JohnnyLovesTurtles: but I'm already in bed and in my pajamas :( I don't wanna get up and change

Alex H: who's the perverted one now?! meant a picture of your face!

JohnnyLovesTurtles: why...?

Alex H: like I said. I'm not just a fuckboi. I actually like seeing your face

JohnnyLovesTurtles: my face is gross

Alex H: is not. I've seen your profile picture, just do it!

I sigh and send a picture of my face, after taking about 7 pictures, just to find the right one.

Alex H: awww you're adorable. I can't wait to hug you and kiss you and just spoil you rotten

JohnnyLovesTurtles: you're actually being sweet? That's a first.

Alex H: I bet you're typing that from the new iPhone X I just bought you, aren't you?

JohnnyLovesTurtles: well...yeah..

Alex H: and you say I'm not sweet ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

JohnnyLouesTurtles: what is up with you and those lennies?

Alex H: Lenny and I respect each other. We're bros.

JohnnyLovesTurtles: Whatever

Alex H: you're probably the type of person to do that uwu thing, aren't you?

JohnnyLovesTurtles: and what if I do? Are you uwuphobic?

Alex H: uwu no 

JohnnyLovesTurtles: suuuure

Alex H: y'know if we had a ship name I think it'd be... Alohn? Jalex? No those are weird...Haurens? Okay. I just said that one out loud, big no.  
Lamilton...Lamilton! That's the one!

JohnnyLovesTurtles: I don't like that one, it's too long

Alex H: you know what else is long?

JohnnyLovesTurtles: the pole that I'm gonna hit you with! Stop being nasty

Alex H: aww. Would you at least do a strip tease on the pole before hitting me with it?

JohnnyLovesTurtles: uwu

Alex H: that's not an answer!

JohnnyLovesTurtles: anyway, I don 't get out for summer break until Friday, so can we meet then?

Alex H: but won't you have time like after class? We could meet tomorrow night if you want

JohnnyLovesTurtles: I have exams I need to study for and I don 't need distractions. Besides, I need something to look forward to

Alex H: awww you look forward to seeing little ol me?

JohnnyLovesTurtles: don't push it

Alex H: uwu. See you Friday, cutie. 

Alex H: Goddamn it's only Tuesday

JohnnyLovesTurtles: uwu


	7. 7

Alex H: hey doll, I'm in South Caro as we speak

JohnnyLovesTurtles: Great

Alex H: only afew more days until I get to see you

Alex H: why can't I just see you now? ugh

JohnnyLovesTurtles: because I said so. We've talked about this

Alex H: whatever. Daddy can't wait ;)

JohnnyLovesTurtles: s t o p

Alex H: okay okay

 

 

 

On Friday, I'm a nervous wreck. I didn't get any sleep on Thursday night because I was so anxious.

I pack all my things from the dorm as my roommate Burr walks in. I've only ever actually seen him a handful of times. He walks in with a small smirk.

"Hi John" he says, walking towards me.

"Um hi..." I manage to squeak as he walks closer.

Is he drunk? He can't be. It's too  
early...not even 9am yet...

"Y'know...you're really pretty..." he whispers.

I back up. "T-thanks...?" I say as he backs me into the wall, putting his hands on my hips.

He leans forward as if he's gonna kiss me but before he does, I kick him in the place where the sun doesn't shine, grab my stuff, and leave.

That was scary as hell.

Truth be told, I've never even kissed someone before. Yes, I, John Laurens, have sent nudes before I even got my first kiss.

I sit on the bench and wait for Alex. He's  
supposed to be picking me up. Not even 5 minutes later, I see - No. Fucking.Way.

He did not just pull up to my college in a white Lamborghini.

He didn't.

I can hear a few people gasp and stare. I blush as I open the passenger door.

"Well hi there" he smirks. "You're even cuter in person"

I slide into the car and fasten my seatbelt, closing the door. I have to admit, he's...wow in person.

"You - you didn't tell me you were gonna show up like this" I say with a blush.

He raises an eyebrow. "Should I have taken my Ferrari instead? Oh no wait. Damnit, I knew I should've taken the red lambo. Just be lucky I didn't take my mustang - that would've been embarrassing"

That fact that he not only has more than one vehicle, but also vehicles that people would literally give their limbs for is kind of impressive.

"How rich are you?" I ask.

He grins. "Rich enough I suppose" he says, driving us out of the parking lot. 

Along the way, he sneaks a hand onto my thigh, causing me to growl.

"Feisty" He smirks, pulling his hand away.

I can't help but blush a bit as I stare out the window, occasionally sneaking glances at him. I can't believe he's here.

After a few minutes of driving, he finally pulls up to a fucking manor.

My eyes widen as he leads me up to the white home. Sure, my parents had money and quite a large house but this...

'Y-you told me you were getting a house, not a mansion!" I say, walking up the steps.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Not at all!" I say as he leads us inside.

"Let me show you to your room - though you're gonna be in my room a lot" he smirks, leading me upstairs. I blush a dark red at the comment and try to ignore it.

We walk into the room - my room - and I feel myself internally squeal.

This room is about the size of a football field - okay maybe I'm exaggerating just a hair, but still. The walls are painted an elegant white color and there's even glass door that lead to a balcony.

I walk outside and put my arms on the rail, looking over at the city.

Wow.. . it's beautiful...

I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and

I smile a bit, knowing it's Alexander.

"I can't believe you're here" he whispers.

I smile and turn around to face him. "Thanks for letting me stay here. . .this is all so incredible...how could I repay you?"

He smirks a bit. "You know how you're gonna be repaying me. But right now, a simple kiss will do"

I blush. "I uh...I've never really mentioned this before but I've never kissed anyone or even been kissed and I don't really know what to do and I know it's weird that I sent nudes before I even-"

I'm silenced by his lips touching mine.

They're soft...I don't exactly know what I was expecting but his lips are so soft and warm and blissful...I love it...

I pull away for air and he smiles a bit as we walk back inside.

I examine my room some more. "It's huge..." I whisper. 

He grins. "Just like my-"

"Ah!" I shove him. "You're ruining the  
moment" 

We stand in silence a bit when he finally takes my hand. "Would you like to see the rest of the house?"


	8. 8

Warning: things get kinda...smutty here. If you couldn't tell by the book, there's gonna be smut.

 

Alexander finishes giving me a tour of his "house" - which is basically a castle, by showing me his bedroom.

If I thought my room was big, this outshined it by far.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun here" he smirks, putting his hands on my hips. "So get ready."

I feel myself turn red. He laughs a bit. 

"We don't have to do anything right away, Kitty. I'll let you get comfortable with knowing me in person"

I feel a weight light off my shoulders as I let out a sigh of relief.

'You wanna watch a movie?" He asks, taking my hand. I nod meekly as he leads me downstairs.

"What movie?" He asks. I shrug. "What do you have?"

"Ummm every movie from the 1900's and every movie that's supposed to come out in 5 years max"

I blink. "What?"

"I've got access to them. Let's just say  
Hollywood and I are tight"

I expect him to make a dirty joke or comment, but he seems to forget about it as he scrolls through the endless movies.

We finally settle on Breakfast at Tiffany's.  
We sit on the couch wrapped in a blanket. He said we could watch it in the built-in theatre, but I wanted the couch. Maybe I wanted to be closer to him...

As my eyes are glued to the screen, I see that Alex seems to be paying no attention to the movie. Instead, I see his hand moving from under the blanket...is he. ..jerking himself off?

I crawl over to him sweetly. I don't know why, but I do. It's like a warm monster took over my body and just wants to please him.

"Can I help, Daddy?" I ask softly.

His eyes widen a bit, knowing he got caught but he just smirks. "Alright Kitty" he says, removing the blanket to expose his member. Fuck...it is huge.

He'd always bragged about it over text, but I thought he was just one of those guys with a small dick that like to overplay it. This wasn't the case at all.

He slides his pants off, which were already unbuttoned, and his underwear, which were slid down already. "Knees, Bitch" he whispers.

I do as I told, not minding that he called me that. I know it's...a kink? That's what Peggy says. I wonder how she knows all this stuff.

I look up at him nervously and his face softens. "Don't worry" he smiles. "You're gonna do great. Daddy will take care of you" he strokes my cheek gently.

I lean forward and begin to lick and suck and swirl my tongue. I honestly don't know what I'm doing and every move know what I'm doing and every move seems to be a mistake but he's moaning and tilting his head back, so I kept going.

He pushes more of his length into my mouth and I can feel myself choking a bit. 

He pulls my hair roughly and for a moment, I can't believe I'm actually doing this.

I just met him in person today!

But...he's treated me so well...and I did offer to do it.

I feel something white and hot shoot into my mouth.

"Swallow it all" he whispers huskily. 

There's so much, I don't think I can but I take a big gulp and it's down.

"Such a good boy" he says, picking me up. 

"Are you gonna get naked for me any time soon?" He asks slyly.

I turn red and crawl onto the couch, burying my face in his neck.

"I've already seen your ass" he smirks, grabbing it a bit. My eyes widen and I yelp a bit.

"Is this airight?" He asks.

I nod. If I'm gonna have a sugar daddy, I need to at least provide the sugar. Besides...I kind of like it...oh, he's turning me into a monster!

He rubs my butt and I can't help but close my eyes. It's so soothing...

I think I fall asleep. I feel him kiss my forehead and whisper sweet things into my ear.

"I'll take you shopping tomorrow, honey."


	9. 9

"Airight babe, go pick out whatever you want. All you have to do is swipe this credit card" he says, handing me the plastic card.

"And don't worry" he smirks. "You won't run out of money. You'd have to swipe it without stopping for 8 years just to spend half the money on there"

My eyes widen. Holy hell, he's even richer than I thought. And this is just one credit card.

"Thank you daddy" I say, standing on my tiptoes go kiss his cheek. "Where are you going?" 

He smirks again. "Daddy's gotta get a few things for you"

I blush, already knowing what that means.

"Meet me back here in an hour" he says, kissing me softly before walking away.

I decide to have some fun.

I walk around every store and buy clothes, accessories, a new phone case, etc. This is so cool! I've never been this spoiled in my entire life. I've never held so much money in my hand before...

I go to Victoria's Secret and buy lots of panties and lingerie since I know Alex will love it. I get perfumes and lotions from there too.

A few guys stare at me and blush but I just wink at them and carry on with my day. When the hour is over, I have more shopping bags than I can carry.

Alex chuckles a bit as my make my way back into the food court where we were supposed to meet. "Poor kitten, you got more than you can hold" he teases, grabbing some of the bags from me and carrying them.

I look to see that he'd only gotten two bags himself.

"You ready to go home?" He asks. I nod and walk out with him to the parking lot.

'You can show daddy all the new clothes you got" he teases, putting a hand on my thigh. This time I don't push it away. I let him do it. I kind of like when he does it...Damnit.

"Come out, baby boy" Alex laughs from outside the door.

"I dunno, Alex..." I saw with a blush as I look at myself in the mirror. I have a pair of light blue silky panties on. We're doing some sort of "fashion show"

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, remember?" He chuckles. "But if you don't want to, you don't have-"

I walk out nervously and I can feel my legs trembling as I see his eyes on me. He stares at me and motions for me to turn around. I do so, feeling my face burn.

I feel his hands on my ass. "Damn, I want you so bad" he whispers in my ear. "I wanted your cute little ass ever since you sent that picture." His voice is a low growl now. It's husky and deep. I feel myself shiver a bit and get hard.

'You'll get me soon" I promise. "But not right now"

"You're such a fucking tease" he growls, kissing my neck. I close my eyes at the sensation. He squeezes my ass and begins to suck on my neck. "You like making me wait. you like torturing me like this. But when I can finally have you, you'll be begging for more"

He finally pulls away from me and I turn around to look at him. "Do you wanna see what Daddy got you?"

I nod eagerly as he reaches for one of the bags. He hands it to me and I look through it to see lots of thongs and panties and boy shorts. Some of them even have holes through the crotch.

He hands me the second back and I find that it's filled with...toys. Dildos, plugs, cock rings...I feel myself shiver.

He pulls me into his lap and nuzzles me. "Whenever you're ready, my prince. Whenever you're ready"


	10. 10

It was a peaceful morning. I walk into the bathroom - well my bathroom - (it connects to my room) and begin to run a bath.

The bathtub is huge and it has those 4 little legs. The ones that make you feel like the bathtub can just crawl away at any time? I've always loved those kind.  
I turn the water on to where it's steaming. 

I love it when it burns my skin. I'm not sure why, but I love getting used to it and slowly sinking in.

I bring a package of Oreos in with me. I set them down on the counter as I begin to undress. Dipping a toe into the bathtub, I decide the water is acceptable.

I ease into it slowly, starting with my  
feet, then my calves, then my knees... I  
finally lay back and close my eyes, taking  
a deep breath.

I grab some Oreos and take a bite when my phone starts to ring.

Alex, I swear to God, if that's you being horny... I think to myself as I wrap a towel around me and retrieve my phone from the sink.

I recognize the number. It's my mother. How did she get the number to my new phone?

"Hello?" I ask, making sure I was clearly annoyed to be interrupted. I mean, she and my father did kick me out for something I can't help.

"John, hon, it's Mama..."

"Don't it's Mama me" I growl. "How did you get this number?"

"I asked Peggy Schuyler for it. John, your father and I miss you...

Leave it to Peggy to rat on me. I can't be mad at her, though. She can't say no to anyone.

"You miss me? You didn't miss me through my whole year of college! I was working three jobs just to pay off my first semester!"

She sighs. "I know, John. And we really are sorry. We're worried about you"

"Worried about me? You're worried? Ha! That's funny you're choosing now to worry because right now, I couldn't be any happier!"

I hang up the phone and block the number, draining the tub and slipping on my robe. I grab my Oreos and walk  
out.

I look in the living room and find that Alexander isn't there. I look in his bedroom and find that there's no sign of him there, either.

Could he actually be in his office? I'm just now realizing that I don't know what this fuckboi does do get all this cash... I always thought it was rude to ask. But I did suck his dick the other day so I figure we're as close as it gets.

I creep open the door to his office and sure enough, there he is sitting at a desk. I've got to admit. . .it's kind of hot.. .and I didn't know he wears glasses!

He looks up. "Hey there..."

"Glasses" I say, losing my ability to  
speak whatsoever.

"Hm? Oh, these?" He asks a bit sheepishly, taking them off. "I only need them when I'm reading up close."

"They're cute..." I blush.

"Did you need something?" He asks, smirking at the sight of me in just my robe, which I forgot I was wearing.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to...what are you up to?"

"Business" he shrugs.

"What do you do?" I ask, walking over.

"I work at Washington Co.,one of the biggest companies in the world. It's an Estate business"

"Aren't you in college?" I ask.

He nods. "Just for fun, though. Besides, Washington adopted me when I was 10. He trusts me to help and make the right decisions"

I didn't realize that Alex might actually be smart...I guess I should've known, though.

I don't tell him about my mom calling. Honestly, I just want to forget that ever happened. I want to erase that from my mind. I never want to see her or my dad again.

"Are you sure there's not an actual reason you came in here?" He smirks, putting his hands on my hips and pulling me closer.

"If you're referring to me wearing nothing but this robe, I just got out of the bathtub. I didn't come here to fuck you" I say, kissing his cheek.

"Oh, I know you didn't. ft we were gonna fuck, I'd be the one fucking you. Not the other way around. I like my boys begging for mercy" he says with a wink.

I roll my eyes playfully.

"Also..." he says, removing his hands from my hips. "There's something I'd like to ask you...

I raise an eyebrow.

"How would you like to go to Paris with me next week?"

It takes a minute for me to process what he just said.

"Paris...Paris, France?" I ask in shock.

"No, Paris, Texas" he says sarcastically. 

"Yes, Paris, France! I have to go on a business trip and I thought maybe my kitten would like to be spoiled in France"

"How would you like to go to Paris with  
me next week?"

It takes a minute for me to process what he just said.

"Paris...Paris, France?" I ask in shock.

"No, Paris, Texas" he says sarcastically. "Yes, Paris, France! I have to go on a business trip and I thought maybe my kitten would like to be spoiled in France"

"Yes!" I squeal!

I have to start packing! Sure it's a week away, but I have to start packing!

I can't believe it.

My sugar daddy is taking me to Paris!


	11. 11

"C'mon Peggy...pick up...pick up!" I beg from over the phone.

Finally, I hear a click and a "Hello?"

"GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT?!?!" I ask, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"John, I just woke up from a nap. What is it?"

"Alex is taking me to Paris! Tomorrow!" I scream.

"Paris?! Paris France?!" Her tone immediately changes. "AHHHHH!" she squeals, practically making me go deaf.

I squeal back until Alex opens the door. 

"What's wrong?" He asks worriedly. I motion towards the phone at my ear and he chuckles, shaking his head and backing out.

"Peggy, you're so amazing this was the best idea you've ever come up with."

"Aw shucks, you know it was just a joke" she laughs.

"And here's the thing..." I whisper, lowering my voice to a whisper. "I'm catching feelings for him"

Another deafening shriek. "You are?!"

"I are" I laugh.

She giggles. "Ohhhh someone's catching feels for their sugar daddy!"

"Don't say that"

"Why not? You said it!"

'Yeah, but it's just weird when you say it."

"Whatever. Is there a reason you called me other than to brag about how lucky you are?" She asks.

"Oh please, it's not like your family can't afford to tour the whole fucking galaxy. And I did also call to thank you for the idea and help. Seriously Peggy, you're a goddess."

"That's flattering, John, but I'm nothing special. I put my bra on one boob at a time just like everyone else."

Later that evening, Alexander and I finally agree to use the movie room. I've never even looked at it before. As we walk in, I feel my heart pound.

Damn...it's bigger than my room. It's got tons of seats. I look over at Alexander. 

"Why do you need this many chairs? Do you even know this many people?"

He shrugs. "I didn't build this house, I bought it. Besides, I do have parties every once in awhile. People to impress. Speaking of which, there's gonna be a party in France. Meaning I get to show you off" he smirks, taking my hand and leading me to the very top row.

He sits beside me and I can practically feel myself melting in the chair.

"What do you wanna watch, kitten?" He asks, putting a hand on my thigh. I smack his hand away just because I feel like behind difficult. He fakes a pout.

"I wanna watch Monsters inc" I say.  
Sometimes I get these random urges to watch the most random movie. It's like food cravings but with movies.

He laughs. "I was hoping you were gonna say like steamy French porn or something to set the mood for when we leave tomorrow" he teases, wiggling his  
eyebrows.

"We were having a good moment!" I whine.

He smirks. "How would my baby feel about losing his virginity in the city of love?" He asks,

"Do you watch French porn?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No" he admits. 

"Only regular porn when I need to jerk off. Or pictures of you"

 

I giggle and crawl from my seat and into his lap affectionately as the movie begins to play. I bury my face into the crook of his neck and he laughs a bit. 

"I thought you wanted to watch the movie?" He asks in confusion.

"Mm..." I whisper, enjoying the safe, warm, inviting feeling of him as he wraps his arms around me.

I hear Mike Wazowski's voice in the background but I couldn't care less. This was our moment...I tangle my fingers into his hair and adjust myself on his lap.

"Baby...you know, I'm really trying not to get a boner here, but you're making it extremely difficult."

I smirk. "Good"


	12. 12

We left early that morning. I mean, way too early. I slept most of the jet ride.

That's right. A jet. A private jet. As excited as I was, my tiredness outweighed my desire to feel rich.

Finally, I feel someone shaking my leg. It's Alexander. "Wake up, baby. We're here"

I groan and open my eyes. "Hmm...?"

Alex grins. "Well, we're almost there" he says, popping a gummy bear into his mouth.

I groan. "Why did you have to wake me up?" I ask, laying my head in his lap.

He just shrugs. "I got bored and wanted to talk to you.

I fall back asleep.

It's nighttime. I never really thought about how pretty Paris would look at night My God, it's beautiful.

Alex looks over at me and grins.

Apparently, we're gonna be staying in a large house with Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, Aaron Burr, Martha Jefferson, Mariah Cosway, Maria Reynolds, Lafayette, and a Sally Hemmings, Thomas's maid.

Alex says it's a business trip, but he says Washington just wants them to spend their hours together. He says it'll mostly be wine and parties.

As we arrive at the white mansion, I marvel at how lovely it all is. He takes my hand as we walk in.

"Monsieur Hamilton!" A man with a French accent greets us. "You're just in time! We were just about to start dinner!"

A man who looks very similar to him steps forward. "Ah, my biggest nightmare has come true. I'm staying in a house with Hamilton" he says dramatically, his Southern accent showing.

He finally seems to recognize me. "And who's this?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. 

Alex glares a bit. "My boyfriend" he says, pulling me closer. "And if I'm not mistaken, isn't your wife on this trip with us?"

Thomas blinks. "Calm down, tiger. I wasn't making a move. Sally, be a lamb, Darlin' and show them to their room."

A girl about my age steps out. (A/n: ik she was actually a lot younger but that would feel weird to write). She's got light brown skin and straight brown hair. She's really pretty. She smiles as she leads us upstairs. There seems to be and endless amount of rooms, I don't know how she can tell which one is which.

When we finally arrive, we set our bags down and head back downstairs. I noticed there was only one bed in the bedroom...I'd be sleeping with Alex... 

We sit in the two open chairs left. 

Everyone is already sitting down. Suddenly, I feel underdressed in my ripped up jeans and college t-shirt. After all those shopping trips, I probably should've dressed un a hit nicer. Alex is in sweatpants, though, so I'm not too worried.

I can see a girl with a red dress on and matching red lipstick eyeing us. She's got light brown skin and long curly hair. She's gorgeous...

More maids come around and begin to fill our glasses with wine. I didn't know there was gonna be this many, I thought it would only be Sally.

"You must be John" The girl smirks from across the table. "You've picked a nice one, Alex" she says, a clear tone of jealousy in her voice as she takes a sip of the maroon-colored wine. It's clear she's  
no stranger to it.

Alex looks down a bit. It's clear he and this woman have had some history. I'm not surprised. I mean, I knew he wasn't a virgin. It's just kind of awkward when you're face-to-face with an elephant in  
the room.

Martha Jefferson breaks the silence. "I'm so glad we could all be here for dinner. I hope you all like lamb chops. Sally did a great job on them" she says, taking her fork and biting into it.

I look at my wine. I've never really drank anything like this before...I notice a few people around the table eyeing me as if I don't belong. I turn to face Alex but his eyes are fixed on the food, his one true love.

Not knowing what else to do, I take a sip of the wine.

Ew! Pshhhhhhh!

Before I even know what's happening, I've spit the wine out. And I spit it. All. Over. Maria's. Face.

Her eves widen in shock as everyone starts laughing. She desperately grabs a napkin and tried to rub it off, but it needs up staining even worse. On the bright side, at least the wine is the same color as her dress.

Everyone laughs in amusement. I can't tell if they're laughing at me, Maria, or both.

"I'm really sorry about that" I say softly. I really am. I didn't mean to do it.

"It's fine." She says through gritted teeth, sitting back down.

But I know it's not fine.

I feel like I've just made an enemy I don't want. And I haven't even been here for 10 minutes!


	13. 13

I brush my teeth in the bathroom that connects to our room. Seriously, do all rich people have that?

Alexander sits on the bed and smirks. "That was really funny, what you did to Maria back there. I thought she was gonna throw a tantrum"

I spit my toothpaste out into the sink. "I didn't do it on purpose! Gosh, I don't understand how you like the taste of wine" I say, cupping some water into my hands and swishing it into my mouth.

"Whatever you say" he smirks.

I roll my eyes and crawl onto the bed. This is awkward...

"Come closer, Kitten" Alex says. "You're practically on the edge of the bed. I blush a bit.

"Oh I see. You'll suck my dick and sleep with me on the couch, but when it comes to just laying down in a bed, it's suddenly weird?" He laughs.

I roll my eyes and bite his neck a bit, curling into him and shutting my eyes. He strokes my hair softly. He's so warm...and sweet...and gentle...

The next morning, I wake up to something hard pressed against my thigh. Hm...?

I open my eyes to see what it is. It's so early and I'm so groggy. I look to down to see Alexander's member bulging. 

Morning wood. At least his boxers are on.

I try to move away from him he keeps his arms around me and whimpers. How pathetic. I sigh and close my eyes again, trying to go back to sleep. It's still there...and hard as a rock.

Finally, I sit up. "Go take a cold shower"

"Hm...?" He asks, opening his eyes. I point to his littlefriend. He shrugs. "Live with it"

Later, when Alexander's erection has disappeared, we get dressed and make our way downstairs to the living room.

To our surprise, everyone is already out there, sitting on the couches.

"Well, rise and shine, Sunshine" Thomas laughs, winking at me a bit. Alex glares.

He and I take a seat on one of the open leather couches.

He buries his face in my neck. "I don't wanna be awake" he whispers.

I stroke his hair. Who knew what a child he could be in the mornings?

On the right of me, I can see Maria glaring at us from the other couch. Well, glaring at me. She's still in her pajamas. She's wearing nothing but a tank top and very, very short shorts. And it's clear she isn't wearing a bra. I look over to see if Alex is gawking at her like all the other guys here. He isn't.

Thomas, on the other hand, can't take his eyes away. He tries to be sneaky about it, but everyone can tell. Even his wife, who's sitting right next to him and trying to catch his eye desperately can tell as she bites her lip. I can't help but feel bad for Martha.

"Breakfast is ready!" Sally calls from the kitchen.

Everyone rises and we all take our seats at the place we sat yesterday. Isn't it funny how unspoken assigned seats work? Like, no one even talks about them, it just happens, but if someone breaks the unofficial seating chart, it suddenly becomes official.

Mariah Cosway tosses her blond hair as she cuts a pancake. "Don't worry, John." She says teasingly. "There's no wine this time." I blush a bit as Maria Reynolds lets out the fakest laugh I've ever heard.

Lafayette chuckles a bit. "Ne plaisante nas avec mon fils" (Do not mess with  
my son)

Alexander laughs a bit. "Laf, you haven't even known John for 24 hours. He can't be your son."

I look over at Alex. "You speak French?"

"Oui, je fais, chaton" He purrs. (Yes I  
do, Kitten)

Laf claps. "He calls you a kitten! How sweet!"

Alexander laughs a bit and takes a sip of his coffee. He drinks it black and plain. Ew.

"So" Jefferson says, popping a piece of bacon into his mouth. "I was thinking we could visit the Eiffel tower this evening and then go out for dinner. Sound good?"

Everyone mutters in agreement.

Jefferson puts his hand on Martha's and I can see the excitement in her face. But anyone would know that it was only for show. Maybe I'm just seeing things, but I swear I see him wink at Maria Cosway.

This was gonna be a long vacation.


	14. 14

Throughout the day, John got calls and texts from his mother through his father's phone. He also blocked that number. He wasn't going to let them ruin his trip.

They had all spent the afternoon exploring and tasting wines until it was well into the evening. It was almost dark, the sky a dusty pink color as the sun began to set, but the lights of the city brightened it up and made it even more beautiful than John could have imagined.

 

As they walked the sidewalk to the Eiffel  
Tower, Alexander grabbed his hand.

John realized that this was the first time the two had ever been affectionate in public. He grinned and gripped Alexander's hand, leaning into him. He felt complete and warm when he was with Alex.

"Do you wanna ride up the tower?" 

Alexander asked as a few people began to go. John shook his head. "No thanks. You go ahead though"

"Nah" Alex said, taking his hand. "Let's go somewhere and get away from them" he smiled, referring to their housemates. John just nodded.

The sky was completely dark by the time they got to the restaurant. Alex and John sat down at one of the outside tables. They could still see the huge, looming tower miles off into the distance.

They ordered their drinks. Alex a wine, John a water. 

("No wine?" Alex teased. John just flipped him off)

They then ordered their meals and the waiter took off.

'Yknow...I've always wanted to come here" John said softly. "I always thought it would be cool to come to a place that's...so much different than America"

Alex nodded. "I used to think the only place in the word worth seeing was my home island on the Caribbean. Then it got destroyed and New York became my safe haven"

John looked down a bit. He and Alex had never really went so deep into conversation.

"It's kinda funny" Alex said. "When I got to New York, I was only 5. I thought it was heaven. I'd never grown up with money so when the Washington's adopted me, I used to think George was God and Martha was God's wife or whatever. Sometimes I'd sit on the steps outside and just wait. I'd wait for my mom and sometimes I'd call out for her. I think a part of me knew she wouldn't be back. Another part of me hoped and prayed that I'd get to see her face again...It didn't happen."

John bit his lip and looked down. He knew there was more to Alexander than his playboy surface. But why was he revealing this much now? Was it the wine? Was he drunk?

But John looked down and saw that Alex  
hadn't even taken a sip yet.

John thought he should share something deep too, but when he dug into his brain, all he could think about were his parents and how poorly they'd treated him. 

Where was the waiter with their food? 

John sipped his water and looked down with a small sigh. 

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "I...I said too much, didn't I?"

"No! No, not at all. Love, I wish I could share something with you too."

Alex smiled and leaned over the table, kissing his cheek. "You look so beautiful tonight, John"

John blushed at the change of mood. "Thank you..."

Alex began to nibble at his ear. John slapped him away. "Bad Alex! We're in public!"

Alex made dramatic whimpering noises like a puppy and sat back down. 

Finally, the waiter came back with their food. John had no idea what he'd ordered, but it looked like a type of salad. As he reached over to grab the ranch, he forgot the bottle was open and ended up spilling it all over himself.

Alex laughed and clapped his hands. "How charming."

John rolled his eyes. "Don't bully me because I'm clumsy. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and clean this off."

"Can I go too?" Alex asked.

"No" John said, making it clear that they were not going to have sex in a bathroom.

Alex pouted again as John walked off. 

 

When John got to the bathroom door, he could hear faint sounds outside the door.

Maybe he was just hearing things.

He opened the door to find Thomas Jefferson and a topless Mariah Cosway.


	15. 15

Trigger Warning: rape + non- con ! Read at your own risk. This is NOT to encourage rape, in fact, it's to encourage the opposite. 

 

John's eyes widened as he saw the sight in front of him. "Oh - sorry!" He said, backing away.

That's when Thomas grabbed him and pulled him in, shutting the bathroom door. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked as Mariah smirked.

John backed up against the door. "I-I was just gonna go..."

Thomas shook his head. "I don't think you will. You could easily just go tell Martha about this small affair and I can't have that...but if you join in on ourfirn, your lips will be just as sealed as ours." He grinned evilly.

John shook his head. "No...I'm not gonna do this. I need to get back to Alex, so if you'll excuse meMariah cut in. "Kitten, we weren't giving you an option" she said, grabbing his shoulders. At the sight of her bare topless chest, John wanted to gag. He never did like women or their bodies for some reason.

Mariah looked at Thomas as if asking for directions.

"Kiss her" Thomas growled, squeezing John's ass. "Now." At his tone, it was clear Thomas was not playing games. John closed his eyes and began presses his lips against the blonde's as he heard Thomas begin to undress himself.

Just imagine it's Alex. Just imagine it's Alex.

Finally, Mariah pulled away. Thomas reached forward and groped her breasts, causing her to moan.

"Now" Thomas said. "Suck" He ordered  
John. 

 

John shook his head. "No...I don't want to!"

Thomas pulled out a small pocket knife. "I think you do" he grinned.

John felt tears fall down his cheeks as he began to suck on Maria's breasts. He hated this, he hated everything about this. He hated the sounds of the moans she was letting out, he hated the fact that he was the cause of her moans.

He heard Thomas moan as well, most likely touching himself at the scene.

Finally, Thomas intervened and set Mariah on the sink counter to undress her bottom half. Off went her skirt and off went her panties, revealing a smooth, bare shape that made John want to  
throwup.

"Lick" Thomas ordered.

"No..." John shook his head and ran to the door. "I won't!"

Thomas grabbed his waist and pressed the knife to his neck. "What was that, you little slut? Are you disobeying daddy?"

John wanted to spit in his face. Thomas was not his daddy, it was only okay when Alexander said it.

John was silent.

"That's what I thought" Thomas glared.

"I'm not getting any younger over here" Mariah said, beginning to touch herself.

Finally, Thomas led John back to his mistress and forced him to do things that John would later wash his mouth out for.

Until the door opened. Alex burst in.

"What the hell?!"

At the sight of Thomas holding the knife towards John and his boyfriend's tears, Alex felt his blood begin to boil.

Jefferson's eyes widened, as if he'd been beat. Alex punched Thomas, causing his nose to bleed. He held him against the wall and punched him until his nose was broken and his face was bruised.

John and Mariah could only watch in fear.

Alex finally turned to Mariah. "You wench, you're lucky I don't do the same thing to you." He spat, glaring at her as he picked John up.

"C'mere, baby boy. I've got you" he whispered as John sobbed into his shoulder. "We aren't staying in that house anymore with them. We're gonna go home" he whispered, carrying him as John wrapped his legs around his waist.

"I-I'm sorry..." John sobbed.

"Don't be. I know they were forcing you...it's not your fault, angel."

"D-do you still love me?" John asked, gripping him tightly.

"I could never stop loving you." He whispered, stroking his hair as he walked. "Never"


	16. 16

John's P.O.V 

 

I step out of the shower, wrapped in a white towel. My curly hair is maximized, thanks to me drying it with the towel. I feel it run past my shoulders.

Alexander looks at me from the bed and just stares. I blush a bit and stare down at my feet. Maybe he doesn't like seeing my hair like this. Maybe he doesn't like my body now that I'm only in a towel...

When I look over at him, I see a small smile on his face. His eyes are filled with something...it's not lust or sexual desire...love maybe?

No way. It's way too early for that.

I climb next to him on the bed and snuggle into him. I haven't talked very much since the...thing happened.

I feel a pit in my stomach just thinking about it. I want to throw up. I keep thinking about the knife and what would've happened if I...

I stop thinking. I block it from my mind.

"Sweetness, do you wanna try to eat something for me?" Alex asks, holding me close and protectively.

I shake my head. Every time I try to eat...

He looks at me. "I know it's hard but...won't you please at least try? It's been forever since you've eaten something"

I sigh a bit. "Okay"

Alexander calls in room service and they came in with about 10 trays. I gasp a bit and sit on the sofa  across from the tv.

I see some jello so I take a few tiny bites of that, but Alex tried to encourage me to eat some chicken. I shake my head at first, but then he rips off a piece of his and hands it to me. 

 

Meekly, I nibble and force myself to swallow. 

He tries to give me more, but I shake my head and lay my head in his lap. He smiles down at me gently and strokes my hair. "Can Daddy take you shopping tomorrow, sweetheart?" He asks.

I blush a bit at the pet name and nod. I'm sure malls in Paris are much more adventurous than malls in America.

He nods. "Alright. You can have whatever you want."

I close my eyes as he strokes my hair. He's surprisingly gently...When I first met him, I thought sex would be the only thing we wanted. But we haven't even done...it yet.

I'm not afraid of him. I know that I'm still a virgin and he isn't and he probably thinks I'm a fragile doll, but I'm not. Sure, I'm a bit shaken right now. Some people are shaken to the noint where they can never shake off their experiences. But I'm working on it.

I sit up and crawl into his lap, burying my face in his neck as he whispers sweet things in my ear. I feel safe with him. I feel warm and complete, like my heart is wrapped in a heating blanket or something.

"You're so beautiful..." he whispers. "I can't believe you're mine"

"You?" I ask in shock. "You probably could've had anyone you wanted and not just because of your money - well, most of it at least. You're cute and smart and funny.. .you're practically perfect" I whisper softly. "And you chose me"

He just shrugs and hugs me. "At first, I liked you for that cute face of yours...then that cute ass..." I blush.

For a moment, I feel like panicking. He's talking about sex...he's talking about the thing they made me do...

But as he holds me close to him, I realize that this is my Alexander. As sex-crazed as he is, he's not gonna hurt me or force me into anything. He actually cares about me...

I nuzzle him and whimper. I don't even know why I'm whimpering. I think I want attention, but I already have his undivided attention. I want more.

"You're so cute" he whispers, kissing my forehead. "I can't wait to spoil you even more tomorrow."


	17. 17

A/n: before I start, let me just say that I know realistically, most victims of assault do not get over it as fast as John did, but do to fictional purposes, I have to move the story along, thanks!

 

I stare out the window of the hotel, taking in all the sights.

It's dark now and the lights of the city illuminate the summer night. I've always pictured a scene like this but I never thought I'd actually get to live it. We go home tomorrow. While my trip Paris wasn't the best experience ever, it was beautiful.

That's when I hear moans coming from Alexander's room. Our hotel suite has two separate rooms, though I've been sleeping in the same bed as Alexander lately. All my stuff is in my own room.

And by stuff, I mean clothes, perfumes, lotions, an iPad, shoes, a new laptop, some lipstick, etc. Not even including the things I brought before our shopping spree.

I walk up to Alexander's room and see him alone in bed...watching something on his phone. "Are you watching porn?" I ask.

He sits up. "No, I'm watching The Land Before Time. Yes I'm watching porn" he says.

That's when I notice he's naked. His erect member stands up and I blush.

"What?" He asks. "It's nothing you haven't seen before"

I walk over. I wear tight skinny jeans that he bought me yesterday and a short crop-top. I see his eyes widen as I crawl into his lap. "I could help you, daddy" I purr.

He raises an eyebrow. "Strip" he commands.

So this is it. This is how I lose my  
virginity.

I strip like I'm told, but I hesitate when I get to my panties. He stares at them, then grabs me and pins me to the bed, ripping them off.

"Hey, those were expensive!" I whine.

"Shut up, I bought them for you" he  
growls.

I purr as he sticks a finger in me. It's not as weird or awkward as I thought. I feel myself get erect just at the thought of his member pounding into me.

"Be a good little slut" he whispers in my ear. "And daddy will get you though college for the next 3 years. Daddy will buy you whatever you want. Hell, I'll buy you a damn island that's what you want, hon" he whispers, sticking another finger inside of me as I moan. I'm used to fingers. While I'm a virgin, I'm not new to touching myself.

I wasn't ready for his fist to go inside of me. I squeal a bit and he kisses my temple. He finally takes it out and without warning, he slams into me.

"Awh!" He moans instantly. "T-tighter than I thought...so warm..."

He gives me time to adjust, which is about 5 seconds. Then he starts thrusting. He whispers and groans as he fucks me into the mattress. It hurt at first, but I quickly got used to it and began to moan, clawing on his back.

"S-so tight" he gasps, throwing my legs over his shoulders. "Such a good little slut"

His thrusts get even wilder. I mean, the whole bed starts to shake and I'm almost afraid of it collapsing. The poor bed squeaks but all I can see are stars as he pounds into me. Finally, he hits my prostate, causing me to arch my back. He smirks once he knows he'd found it and hits that same spot while he strokes my hard member.

"Don't come yet" he growls. It's not a request. It's a command. I cant help it, though. It just feels so good...I disobey and cum while he's ejaculating his hot substance into me and pulling out.  
I look all around. My cum is all over the bed and my thighs.

"Oh..." I whisper in embarrassment. My body is sweaty and my hair is probably tangled and matted from it. I don't care. He lowers himself and begins to kiss my thighs. Except he's not kissing anymore...he's licking my cum off.

I close my eyes at the sensation, though I do love the sight of him licking it all.

He finally sits up and licks his lips. "Since it's your first time, I'll let it slide, hon. But next time you get come everywhere, especially when daddy says no, you'll be punished and you'll lick it up. Got it?" He ask, pulling me close and rubbing my ass. I nod, though I don't really got it.

"H-how am I supposed to control it?" I ask.

He smirks. "You'll see. It takes a few  
tries."

"But you said next time I do it-"

"I know what I said. Your punishment is inescapable. Don't fight it" he said, holding me close. "Daddy loves you" he whispers in a softer tone.

I only whine angrily.

"Don't be like that, kitten" he says, squeezing my ass and causing me to yelp.

He takes that opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth and I can get a secondhand taste of myself...

I pull away and look at him, then fall asleep from exhaustion.


	18. 18

Warning: extreme smut {it is a sugar daddy book after all}

 

On Wednesday, when we're finally home and back in our house in South Carolina, I wake up in bed next to Alexander. 

Completely naked.

Turns out, after that first night, he's become...even more addicted to sex. I'm not complaining. He's amazing in bed...Though I wouldn't really know anyone to compare him to since he's the only guy I've slept with.

It's like I've walked into a fairytale world. He buys me anything and everything I want and all I have to do in return is pleasure him as well as myself.

It s a win-win.

I look over at him and see he's still sleeping. I press a kiss to his temple. He wakes up and rubs his eyes. "Hm...?"

"Wake up" I giggle. He just groans and grabs my waist, pulling me closer and burying his face in my thigh.

I just smile down at him and stroke his hair. "Mommy..." he groans.

"I'm not your mommy." I say, kissing his forehead. "First off, I'm a boy and I didn't give birth to you. That would be kinda weird since we're-"

Alex just shakes his head and nuzzles my thigh again. It's adorable. He's usually acting like such a fuckboi, it's rare he acts like this. So cute...

The cuteness ends as soon as it appears. He looks up at me and grins, then spreads my legs a bit. I smirk down at him. "What are you doing?"

He only replies by shoving his tongue in my hole, without warning, causing me to asD. "Alexander!"

I look down and see he still holds a prideful, smug look on his face as he pushes his tongue in deeper, completely eating me out. I moan and involuntarily kick my legs. He holds them down as he keeps licking my hole.

Suddenly, my phone starts to ring. It's right beside me on the bed. I pick it up and look at Alexander, signaling for him to stop. He doesn't. I shake the phone in my hand as if to say C'morz dude, really? He looks at me dead in the eyes and swirls his tongue inside of me.

Okay, so we're doing this.

"Hello?" I ask, answering the phone.

"Hey John!" Peggy said. "I need some advice"

'You...you- ah need advice about w-what?"

"Are you okay...?" She asks

"I'm ohh I'm fine. I uh- broke my arm...?"

"You broke your arm?! How?"

"Uh...what did you need advice about?" I ask fo change the subject.

"Stephen..." she says, referring to her crush. "I was gonna ask about him....John, are you okay?"

"Ah - never better"

There's a silence. Finally, she speaks. "John, if Alexander is inside of you, hang up and call me later."

"He's not- ohhh!"

I can practically feel Peggy rolling her eyes at me. "Jesus Christ. Call back when you aren't being nasty" she laughs, hanging up.

Alex just looks up at me with those big puppy dog eyes. He look kind of sweet and innocent. . .if you forget the fact that he's eating me out with no mercy.

I feel something. . .I'm gonna cum...

"Alex...I'm gonna cum...stop!"

He grins and momentarily pulls away to speak. "You can come without me even touching your cock? Sweet" he smirks, going back to licking my walls and closing his eyes peacefully while I struggle.

Finally, I can't take it anymore as I come all over the bed and some on his neck. I remember his words...I'll be cleaning it.

He pulls away. "You remember my rule, hon. Lick"

I whimper and try to get out of it. He only glares.

"I'm spoiling you. You're not whining your way out of this one." Then, his tone softens. "What color?"

"Green" I reply.

We follow traffic light rules during sex. Green means keep going, yellow means slow your roll, and red means stop whatever the hell you're doing because it's not okay anymore.

He nods and shoves my head down to the bedsheets, forcing me to lick up the cum. It really doesn't have any flavor, but maybe that's because it's my own.

When I'm finally done with the bedsheets and the muscles in my tongue feel like they're ready to retire forever, I remember I still have his neck to clean off. I lick and suck and even bite, causing him to slap my ass roughly. I giggle as I finally finish and snuggle into him.

"Was I good, Daddy?" I ask.

"You were amazing, my prince" he whispers, rubbing my ass. He knows I love when he does that. "I think that's gonna earth you a new Micheal Kors purse for taking that so well."

I grin at the praise and finally close my eyes...


	19. 19

"I want these" I say, clicking the computer. "And these...ohhh these are cute" I giggle, adding all the items to my cart.

"Do you really need another pair of shoes, Kitten?" Alexander asks with a chuckle. "You don't even wear the other 15 pairs"

I cross my arms. "You said I could have whatever I want, Daddy. And I want these"

He ruffles my hair. "I'm not saying you can't get them, Hon. I was just teasing you. I'm really spoiling you, aren't I?"

"Spoiled?" I ask. "After last night, I think I deserve this"

"All you did was suck me off, baby" he says, pulling me into his lap.

"Exactly!"

He just rolls his eyes as I continue to shop. Finally, my hand gets tired of clicking and I give up. "I'm done"

He nods and looks through everything I  
bought. "Gucci socks? Really?" He laughs.

I cross my arms. "I want them!"

"No one's even gonna see your socks." He says, shaking his head. I just whine and nuzzle against him, something I usually do when I know I can't win an argument.

He picks me up and carries me to his couch. "But I like spoiling you" he whispers. "I love treating you like the prince you are."

I take his phone from out of his pocket. "What's your password?" I ask.

"1111" he replies. I roll my eyes. "You're so original" I say as he grins.

I go through his texts. I see a ton of names but they're all dated back to last year before we even met. He hasn't texted anyone since he started talking to me. 

"You used to text Maria Reynolds?" I ask in disgust. I'm still not over her bitchy act in Paris, though I imagine she's not over the um...wine incident.

He shrugs. "We were a thing, I guess. One night stand turned to friends with benefits. But now you're the only one I want" he whispers, kissing my cheek.

"Why are you even going through my phone in the first place?" He asks, looking down at me.

I shrug. "Just making sure you have nothing to hide"

"Can I go through yours?"

I shrug again. "All you'll find is memes"

"True" he sighs, watching me. "You don't trust me?"

"Oh I trust you. Just not those other bitches out there"

"Other?" He asks, laughing a bit. "Are you referring to yourself as a bitch?"

I ignore him and click on Instagram and click on his direct messages. "Uh, let's get some ice cream" He says, grabbing his phone back.

I look at him, blinking to process it all. "Why did you snatch your phone back all of a sudden?"

"Hm?" He plays dumb. He's a bad actor.

"I was gonna go through your DMs...what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" He says defensively.

I feel my blood begin to boil. "You're obviously hiding something or you wouldn't have snatched it!"

He glares. "It's my phone anyway! You should be able to trust me!"

"How can I trust you if you're hiding things from me?!"

'You know what, get out of my house!" He yells. "You're just a spoiled skank who wants me for my money anyway! Go warm another guy's cock and see if he treats you as well as I did! Get out! Get the hell out!"

I feel my eyes widen in shock. Tears spring to my eyes as I run out of the house. Tears spill down my cheeks as I run as fast as I can. He's right...he's right about everything...

I don't know where I'm going. But I'm going somewhere away from here.

And just like that, the walls were back up again. I'm back to being cold.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is on Wattpad, but I’m posting it here too. follow @thesweetpeach


End file.
